


The Squire

by cortchuzska



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortchuzska/pseuds/cortchuzska
Summary: How came Loras Tyrell didnotsquire for Stannis Baratheon





	The Squire

“No."

"No?" The King asked.

"No. I don’t need a squire." Stannis elucidated.

"Why not?"

"I already have Devan."

"Devan…" Robert raked his mind. "Mallister’s youngest?"

"That would be Dave. My squire is a Seaworth."

"A smuggler’s son!"

" A capable boy, and perfecty on par with his duties." Stannis gritted his teeth. "Another squire would be only an hindrance."

"This boy is a prodigy, I am told. A second Longthorn..."

"As is older brother was told to be, before being crushed by Prince Oberyn. Even more of a fool his father for letting the same tale spread once more... Loras Tyrell will think too much of himself, and find below his station most of the tasks I might require of him."

"Bloody Hells, Stannis! Squires are not meant just for polishing your armour; even if he couldn't tell a breastplate from a chamber pot, consider the political advantages… That’s the perfect chance, don’t you know who the boy’s father is?"

"I do."

"War is over. Has been for years. Jon agrees it’s time to forge new bounds between House Baratheon and the Reach, and I am completely with him."

"This being the case, I suggest you take Mace Tyrell’s boy in. The Lord of the Reach would be elated at the King’s attention."

"As if I hadn’t already more squires than I have armour pieces!" Robert huffed. "Can’t take a piss without stumbling into some Lannister boy."

"Marriages are meant to reinforce political alliances as well. Mayhap Lord Tywin wouldn’t feel the urge to besiege you with his kin, if you could just put up a token effort to keep to his daughter’s bed."

"Cersei? You always said her a grasping bitch. Pray tell since when you started liking her so much."

"My likings or dislikings have nothing to do with the fact she did your duty by you and by the realm. You should show some respect for your Queen." Stannis's jaw clenched. "She bore you an heir, a spare, and a healthy daughter."

"It’s not my fault you forgot the way to your wife’s bedchamber."

"I can perfectly remember it." Stannis rose to the bait despite his better self. "It’s the same room where you and Delena Florent … or were you too drunk to recall?"

Robert shook his head and guffawed. "Must have been drunk indeed, to bed a woman with ears bigger than her teats!"

Stannis determination only grew at his brother’s good-humoured laughter.

"Ask Renly: time he takes up the responsibilities of his lordship. Have you evere asked him to do anything for House Baratheon?"

"Lord Mace asked for you expressly. It would seem his son fell head over heels for tales of your feats of valour they sang at his court."

"Tales indeed. The boy would be sorely disappointed with me." Stannis sneered. "A siege is no place for glorious feats. The bards in High Harden must have inflated my valour beyond any semblance of reason to make Mace Tyrell look less of an oaf."


End file.
